In the Game of Seduction, Two Can Play That Game
by KiTtiE666
Summary: Summary: OotP spoilers! Not compatible with HBP! Draco wins a bet by seducing Ginny Weasley. He humiliates her in front of the entire school and Ginny is upset and angry. She tells her closest and bestest friend what happened
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

I'm BACK!!! After a 4 year hiatus! I apologize greatly for that but look at my AN at the bottom! This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic, let alone my first fanfic in general. I think the story right now is bad, but I know it will get better. I used to have the outline done, but I have lost the outline during my move. There will be cursing and sex so I won't go into great detail with the sex scenes. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear. Flame me if you want, as long as there are suggestions on how to make my story better. Well, I really hope you like my story! Enjoy!

**Summary:** OotP spoilers! Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Not compliable with HBP. Draco wins a bet by seducing Ginny Weasley. He humiliates her in front of the entire school and Ginny is upset and angry. She tells her closest friend what happened. What Ginny doesn't know is her closest friend is planning on doing the same exact thing to Draco. Takes place 6th year.

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione (at first), Draco/Hermione (eventually), Harry/Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The talented JK Rowling does. Can I borrow Draco? Please? I promise to give him back... or maybe not...

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"So Draco, want to place a bet?" asked Marcus Flint, who, of course got left back once again. No one knows for sure if he's actually graduating this year, but he's so full of himself to actually believe that he is.

They were sitting in the common room, doing basically nothing. All the Slytherins were either talking with their friends, reading, or just sitting around. Draco was sitting on the green couch in front of the fireplace, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, when Marcus Flint came over.

A smirk came across Draco's face, "Sure Flint. What's the damage?" Draco always loved a challenge.

"Seduce Ginny Weasley by December 1st and humiliate her in front of the whole school and you get to be captain next year, since I won't be here to take your father's bribes anymore. Although, you did get better as a seeker."

"Just one year of being captain? No way."

"Fine, suit yourself. Better one year than not at all. But if you don't want to, I could always go ask Blaise Zabini..."

"Fine, I'll take the bet. Watch me do this. Most likely, I'll be able to do it before then. Knowing I'm so hot and all."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I know." Draco smirked once again, knowing that he is full of himself. He has the Malfoy charm and the good looks, what could be so hard about seducing Ginny Weasley? Over the years, Draco has built up some muscle from Quidditch. He was about 6'4" and decided to stop gelling his hair, so instead his hair falls over his eyes. Everywhere he goes, he sees all the girls staring and drooling, just dying to be with him. Except for one person. Granger. He could care less. She was a mudblood after all. Draco would never lower himself to her level. But that Weasley girl had her eyes on him. This was going to be easy. He didn't need all the time that Flint gave him. Most likely Weasley will give in to him in a matter of a month.

Draco will flirt with her at first, maybe get her some gifts to make her think he likes her, then start to get touchy-feely, get her to beg for more, and then bam! She's in bed with him, begging for so much more. A big smile came across Draco's face, just thinking about it made him hard. Oh, how he can't wait.

*~*~*~*~*

In the Gryffindor common room sat Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. They were all sitting together in their usual and comfortable seats in front of the fireplace. They were just talking about the summer in which they all spent together, talking about every funny thing that happened. Fred and George got into trouble with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley about flying out of school as they did. But in the end, they won their little row and got to continue with their business.

"I'm so happy for them. Fred and George has been waiting for that day to come when mum and dad finally realize that that's what they wanted to do. Start up a joke shop. But I still can't find out where they got the money for the property and such," said Ron, looking like he was thinking to answer his own question.

"I don't know but I'm happy for them too. But I'm also glad that Professor Lupin is back! I couldn't stand that old toad Umbridge! She was the worst. If I had to choose, I like Snape better than that mean old toad," commented Hermione. "Don't you agree?"

Harry just sat there while his three friends were in conversation about the summer and this coming year. He was still upset about Sirius' death that he just sat there, looking like he was paying attention, when he really wasn't. Harry remembers that night like it was yesterday. Bellatrix Lestrange hitting his godfather, Sirius falling through the veil, Harry getting pissed off and tries a go at Bellatrix, and then Voldemort appearing and being knocked out. Harry has had nightmares ever since that night. He wakes up all sweaty and out of breath, like he was actually there and it was actually happening all over again. Harry was just deep in thought when Ginny spoke to him.

"You alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

All Harry could do was nod, since he felt sick and thought he was going to vomit if he opened his mouth. Then, instead of sitting around any longer Harry gets up and walks over toward the steps to the boys' dormitory. "I'm going up to bed, I don't feel well and I'm tired. 'Night." And with that he walked up the stairs and walked into the dormitory. Harry got changed and went to bed. He fell asleep and a matter of minutes and had another nightmare of the night Sirius died.

*~*~*~*~*

Back down in the Gryffindor commonroom, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all look at each other. They all knew why he was acting the way he was, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get him to talk about it, let alone get him out and about. They were all saddened by what happened to Sirius, but they all tried their best to move on and try to help Harry move on too.

"We need to make him go out or talk about it," Hermione said. "How about the next Hogsmead trip, all four of us go out, get some butterbeers and just be normal? Maybe that's what he needs right now; some normalcy."

"He always needs normalcy. But I get what you're try to say. Maybe if he gets his mind off of things for a while, he'll be able to move on. Slowly, but surely," Ginny chimed in.

"Maybe we can check out that new Quidditch shop they just opened up? I know he'll be a little happy to go in there," said Ron, as Hermione made a face at the mention of Quidditch. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I'm sure we can do that. I don't see why not," Hermione said, a little disappointed.

"It's settled then. When the time to go to Hogsmead comes, we'll talk more into detail about what we'll do," Ginny proposed, as Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

*~*~*~*~*

Short but boring. Just a little set up of the story. I went back and fixed a few "elementary" things lol. Some of it sounded childish and some of it still does, but I fixed what I could for now. I also added a little more to make it just a bit longer, but not much. I hope my readers had me on their alerts or whatever, cuz I'm back and I really do apologize for my absence. I know that there were a few of you that really enjoyed this story and I hope you haven't given up on me. I have a lot of time on my hands so I should get this story rolling now. :D I was only gunna read the chapters, and then go and write more chapters but I read my writing, and holy crap, does my writing suck. Lol. I've had 4 years more experience, plus college English, so while I'm writing new chapters, I'm gunna take a little time for each chapter to fix it up. Now only if my internet can decide if it wants to stay connected or not... I'm pissed. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 Opening Up

Hey, sorry the last chapter is so short. Hopefully this one is longer. I know some people complained last time (when I originially did this story 4 years ago) about the flashback. It's shorter now, but I wanted it in here anyway. This chapter is updated and fixed and I hope you all enjoy. R&R please. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The talented JK Rowling does. Can I borrow Draco? Please? I promise to give him back... or maybe not...

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: Opening Up**

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though unaware of doing so... He was jumping down the steps, pulling out his wand..._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

_"It's too late, Harry -"_

_"We can still reach him -"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..._

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."_

_"He hasn't gone!" Harry had yelled._

*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up with a start. He was sweating like hell. It was still dark out. Harry got up and opened the curtain a bit. It looked like it was close to dawn because of light near the horizon. Harry went back to bed and lay down. He lay there for five minutes. Ten minutes go by, fifteen minutes, soon thirty minutes, then a full hour. Harry looked over at the clock on his nightstand and it read 6:44 am. Since he couldn't get back to sleep, he got up, got dressed and went down to the common room. And guess who was down there? None other than... Hermione. _No surprise there,_ thought Harry.

Harry just stood there, on the stairs, watching Hermione. He figured she was reading Hogwarts: A History. He walked over and finally seeing what she was reading, he smiled weakly. He was right, she was reading Hogwarts: A History. He just stood there, looking over Hermione's shoulder, watching her read. Hermione felt someone watching her, that creepy feeling that makes the hairs on your back stand on end. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw Harry watching her. She jumped a little, never really seeing Harry so early in the morning. "Morning Harry. Fancy seeing you up early."

"Morning Hermione. Thought I'd join you at 6:50 in the morning to chat a bit," lied Harry.

"Oh... erm... ok. Well, then sit down. Join me. What do you want to talk about?" Harry sat down next to Hermione, as she put her book down. She just sat there, looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes, searching deep into them, wondering what he could possibly want to talk about. Then, finally, Harry spoke.

"Have you had a nightmare ever since it happened?"

Hermione just sat there, knowing what Harry was referring to when he said "it," thinking deeply before saying, "No, Harry, I haven't. I wasn't there when it happened, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but still. Not one little dream about it?"

"Yeah I dream about it, but it's not like a nightmare. I always dream a different ending every single time. One time, Sirius lived and killed Bellatrix, another time Sirius lived and went after Bellatrix and killed her and Voldemort. The list goes on and on."

"Oh."

"Why, Harry? Something wrong?" Hermione was beginning to get worried about Harry.

"No, not really, except, the fact that every time I go to sleep, I wake up, drenched in sweat, from dreaming the same exact dream since that night." Harry was now looking at the floor, then to the fireplace.

"Well, Harry, there isn't really anything I can say or do about that."

"Yeah, I know, but I needed someone to tell. And I know you'll listen."

"I'm always here for you, Harry."

"I know."

"So is Ron and Ginny." At this, Harry smiled.

*~*~*~*~*

In the Great Hall, teachers were handing out the students' schedules for the year. And of course the Gryffindors have potions first with the Slytherins. Ron just didn't like the fact that every year since first year they had potions with the Slytherins. "I don't understand why they torture us like that. I mean, what are they thinking?" said Ron.

"Hey, at least we don't have that Umbridge woman anymore," said Neville, "we have Lupin again. I can't wait to do more practicals."

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. She was watching Harry. He was just pushing his food around and eating a piece of bacon every five minutes. _Well, at least he's eating something. Last night he didn't even look at the food. I'll have to tell Ron and Ginny that he opened up to me this morning. It's definitely a good sign that he talked to me about Sirius, _Hermione thought, smiling. Even though Harry talked about what happened for a little bit, Hermione still wants to go to Hogsmead with Harry, Ron and Ginny and just be normal, since Harry still needs to get out and get some fresh air and have some fun.

Hermione was still engrossed in her thoughts when Ginny walked in, and sat down at the table next to Neville. "Yes, that's true. I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ginny, just joining the conversation. "No one was worse than Umbridge. Not even Lockhart, even though he knew absolutely nothing."

"Very true, Ginny. So, what's everyone's schedules like?" Neville asked.

As everyone exchanged schedules, telling each other who has what electives when, Ginny started to daydream. She didn't feel the need to chip in since she was a year behind her older friends. When Ginny came back to reality, she realized she had a perfect view of a certain blond Slytherin with whom she's been crushing on since last year. She would never get the chance to be with him. Her brother was Ron and Malfoy just hated him, Harry and Hermione most.

*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his usual seat when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He looked up and saw Ginny Weasley looking at him when she immediately blushed and looked away. He smirked and had an even better feeling now than last night that this was going to be a piece of cake. He saw her get up and head out of the Great Hall. Draco waited a bit before heading out of the Hall himself. Ginny was nowhere in sight. Then something red caught his eyes heading toward the library. He took his time walking to the library since he was positive that she was heading there.

Draco walked in, walking up and down the aisles looking for the red head. When he finally spotted her, he went in the next aisle to watch her through the shelves. She picked out a book and opened it to look through it. By the looks of it, it looked like she was deep in concentration, reading the book. Then Draco got a sudden idea. He pushed one of the books through to the other side and Ginny jumped back to reality when the book fell to the ground. Draco walked around to the aisle in which Ginny was in.

"Dropped my book," said Draco, bending down to pick up the book.

"Yeah, great observation Malfoy," spat Ginny, looking back at the book. Draco straightened up.

Ginny just looked back up at Draco. "I'm sorry. For being rude like that, I -"

"Shhh. Don't speak," Draco said, cutting her off and placing his index finger on her lips, "don't be sorry. I like it when women talk like that." He looked deep into Ginny's eyes. She looked into his eyes, her insides melting. She just loved his eyes. So full of mystery.

Draco leaned in as if to kiss her. She smelt his cologne. _Nice,_ thought Ginny. _That's a nice smell. Maybe I'll smell like that after we're done in bed... _Ginny closed her eyes slowly, smiling as his lips touched hers. It was soft and slow at first. When Ginny started to get eager, she deepened the kiss, waiting for this to happen for a long time. Draco brushed his tongue against Ginny's tongue. They kissed for about five minutes longer when Draco pulled away.

"I want you to be my first," he whispered into Ginny's ear. Her eyes widened as she heard this.

"You mean, you're still a virgin with looks like that!" Ginny asked, shocked. When she realized she said that out loud, she blushed.

Draco chuckled to himself, "Yes, I am, actually. And I've wanted to give it up to you for as long as I can remember. But, of course, I didn't say anything because of your jackass brother."

Ginny just stared at him. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to just tell him every bit of her emotions towards him. "I've liked you since the beginning of last year. I didn't like the way you treated Ron, Harry and Hermione but I still liked you. And I still do. Every time I see you, my insides just melt. I've wanted to kiss you for as long as I can remember. I've dreamt that we were... erm... yeah."

Draco chuckled again. "Yeah, I know where you're getting at. Maybe we can one day. Or night..."

*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, so how'd you like it? Longer, eh? Told ya. Well, just review! Well, ok, um, within the next chapter or 2 or 3 should be the hot and sexy and steamy seduction. I know it's moving quickly and I don't really want to drag the Draco/Ginny thing out for too long, but I'm building it up. You'll see why when it's humiliation time. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The talented JK Rowling does. Can I borrow Draco? Please? I promise to give him back... or maybe not...

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Over the next two weeks, Draco and Ginny started meeting in the library after dinner every night. All they did was talk. They got to know each other better. Ginny liked Draco more and more each time they met up. They talked about their likes, dislikes, their family, friends, etc. On Saturday, after Draco had Quidditch practice for the first time this year and eating lunch, Ginny met up with him in the library. As Ginny walked in, she saw Draco, reading a book in deep concentration, oblivious to everything around him. Ginny walked up behind Draco and watched him read. _Is he reading Hogwarts: A History? _thought Ginny. _Yep._

"Hi Draco," said Ginny. Draco looked up and turned around and smiled.

"Why, hello there, Ginny," Draco said, patting a spot on another chair for Ginny to sit down. She smiled and sat next to Draco.

"So, what's up?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing really. Um... when is your birthday?" Draco asked Ginny.

"November 15th. Why? When is yours?" asked Ginny.

"No reason, really. Mine is February 14th. Valentines Day."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, really. Would I lie to you?"

"No. But then again, you could because you're so mysterious. I may never know," mentioned Ginny. She still has yet to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about her little meetings with Draco. "I lie a lot to get out of trouble or I just don't feel like telling people things because of what happened one time in 2nd year."

"Let me guess. You still have yet to tell the Golden Trio about us," Draco said, an eyebrow raised with a smirk coming onto his face before he continued, "You don't think they would accept us being friends, would they?"

"I don't think they would because we were enemies once before and you and them still are. I don't think they could handle it. Well, maybe Harry and Hermione but definitely not Ron. You don't want to see him get mad. I don't want to ever again, even though I pick fights with him often," Ginny says with a smirk.

"He's that bad?" asked Draco and he continued when Ginny nodded, "Wow. Well, tell me then. What happened in 2nd year?"

"You don't want to know. Furthermore, even if I did tell you, you won't believe me. That's how bloody messed up it is."

"Come on, try me. We're supposed to get to know each other anyway. Why not tell me," pushed Draco, really wanting know what happened.

"Fine, I guess, but you're not going to believe me. Well, here goes; V-V-Voldemort controlled my mind through a diary. I would write in this diary my deepest and darkest secrets and he would write back to me. Secrets of his own or advise. I felt so secure just talking to him because he wasn't around to tell everyone my secrets," at this, a tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it away before continuing, "He was so cruel. He started tell me to do all this stuff. I let loose the basilisk under V-Voldemort's command. I wrote the note on the wall. I did basically everything. Until Harry came along and supposedly defeated him." Ginny finished in a rush, saying all this in one breath.

By the time Ginny finished with her little story, more tears were rolling down her cheeks and Draco felt bad for her. Wait a second. Draco felt bad? Ever since did this happen? _Suck it up Draco. Don't feel bad for this pureblood waste, _Draco thought to himself.

"Wow, really? I would never have thought."

"Told you. You don't believe me. I knew you wouldn't."

"No, I do believe you. It's just, I can't believe that it happened to you of all people."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, I have got to go. I'll see you tomorrow same time?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, of course," acknowledged Draco, "Are you going to talk to the Golden Trio about us?"

"Yes, I have to. I can't lie to them anymore. It's tearing me up inside."

*~*~*~*~*

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fireplace doing homework for Snape.

"I can't believe we have to do two parchments for a lousy essay. I mean seriously," said Ron, who just realized that he, in some way, said Sirius' name in front of Harry, who paled. "Look, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean..."

"No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean too. I have to get over the fact that he's dead. At least to the point where I stop crying myself to sleep every night. It's just, I'm sick and tired of waking up every morning drenched in sweat because I had the same nightmare again. I just can't take this anymore. It's such bullshit," said Harry, who now has tears welling up in his eyes and some rolling down his cheek. He then looks at Hermione, who was crying and wiping her tears away. "Hermione, can Ron and I get the essay for Snape's class?"

"How... can you just do that? Just change the subject like that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I don't want to talk about him anymore, and I really do need the homework." said Harry simply, now wiping the tears away.

"Fine, take it."

At this time, Ginny walked into the common room, looking over at Harry first, and noticing his eyes being red as she walked over to them. Knowing Harry, he was probably crying over Sirius. It was sad but he does need to get over it eventually. "Hi."

"Oh, hey Gin, what's up?"

"The sky, what's down?" At this, Ron looked down at his crotch and blushed deeply. "That's not what I meant Ronald!" yelled Ginny, as Harry started laughing and Hermione blushed as well.

"Well, what's going on Ginny?" asked Harry, who patted a spot next to him for Ginny to sit down on.

"Um... something, but, I don't think I can say it. I'm too embarrassed to say. I mean, I don't think you guys would accept the fact that I'm doing this." started Ginny.

"You're having sex!" asked a shocked Ron.

"NO! Are you kidding? Geez!" spat Ginny.

"Well, are you going out with someone we don't like?" asked Harry, as if he read Ginny's mind.

"Not going out, but I'm friend's with this person."

"Who is it?" asked Hermione. Hermione just looked at Ginny, as if trying to read her mind, her brows furrowed. Not succeeding, she gave up and raised her eyebrows still looking at Ginny.

"I... it's... I can't say. You guys are going to hate me so much for this."

"Well, who the hell is it?" asked Ron, eager to know.

"Is it Malfoy?" asked Harry, laughing hysterically. At this, Ginny looked down to the floor and blushed. Now, not only was Harry laughing, but also Ron was laughing so hard, he snorted. Hermione just had a look of constipation all across her face from trying not to laugh at Ron.

"Um... what's so funny?" asked Ginny, kind of pissed.

"N-n-nothing. It's j-j-just," Harry started before breaking into more fits of laughter. After five minutes or so, Harry and Ron finally calmed down, and Hermione didn't look like a cherry from trying not to laugh. Once in a while there was a snort from Ron.

"I mean it, what was so funny?" asked Ginny again. "Tell me now!" They were just pissing her off now.

"I mean it too, I don't know why I was laughing. I don't know about Ron though, snorting like he did. When Ron started snorting and laughing at the same time that's what got me laughing really hard after answering you. But I don't know why I started laughing. I guess it's because Malfoy's father is in Azkaban now and he can't do shit about it. Or maybe not, but it is pretty funny about Malfoy's father," said Harry, now taking deep breaths from laughing and talking so much.

"Well, just so you know, you were right. It is Draco that I'm friends with," said Ginny, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" yelled Ron, as he jumped off the chair he was sitting on. "Ferret boy? Ever since when do you call him Draco?" Ron started turning red from yelling. By this time everyone in the common room was staring at the commotion.

"Ron, calm down. Ginny, are you for real?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked at Harry, who was avoiding her eyes, and then looked at Hermione.

"Yes, Draco isn't like what he seems. He's sweet-"

"To get into your pants," interrupted Ron. Ginny chose to ignore this.

"... He's very caring, and he has a lot of problems to deal with and I'm helping him," finished Ginny.

"Did you and Malfoy do anything else other than talk?" asked Harry.

"Um... funny you should ask. About two weeks ago..." started Ginny before Ron interrupted again.

"Two weeks ago? I thought you just meant that this happened recently, like a few days ago?"

"No, it was about two weeks ago, in the library-" Ginny started again before being interrupted once again by none other than her brother.

"The library!"

"Shut up you git!"

"Why? It's not my fault that you slept with ferret boy in the library!" yelled Ron and once again everyone in the common room was looking at Ron.

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Yes! I know you did, you little slut!" At this, Ginny's mouth fell open in shock and pure hatred. Hermione's and Harry's mouths fell open as well. They always thought Ron cared for Ginny no matter what. They never knew he would say anything to her like that. Ever.

"How dare you call me that!" said Ginny, with tears welling up in her eyes. Then she whispered, "I told you that I never slept with him, we are only friends. We kissed just once before and that was the night in the library two weeks ago. Are you happy now?" Ginny then wiped her eyes before yelling, "I hate you Ronald Weasley! You make my life hell!" Then Ginny ran up to the girls' dormitory.

"Now you've done it Ron," said Hermione. "If Malfoy can learn to accept the fact that I'm... muggle-born, that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived and that Ron is pureblood but poor then I'm siding with Ginny on being friends with Malfoy. If not, then oh well." Hermione hesitated when she called herself muggle-born. "But I do feel like she couldn't trust me."

*~*~*~*~*

Hope you enjoyed it. Ok so.. I didn't really do much with this chapter. I fixed some gramatical errors and added very little and took away very little. And I know some people were confused about the whole "if Hermione is friends with Ginny, siding with Ginny, then why did she call her a traitor?" The only answer I can say, since I don't remember what I thought 4 years ago, is the fact that Ginny didn't tell Hermione right away. So I fixed it and instead of calling her a traitor, I put the trust thing in. Why did Hermione hesitate when she called herself muggle-born? What's going to happen to Ginny? Ron? Harry? Hmm... very interesting...


	4. Chapter 4 Seduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I owned Draco...

**Rating:** This chapter contains sexual content and some cursing. Be warned!

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4: Seduction**

Ginny sat in the dorm room, crying on her bed. She couldn't believe that her own brother had called her a slut. She was still a virgin after all. The most she's ever done with a guy was make out with them. One lousy guy. And that guy was Draco Malfoy. _I still can't believe he's a virgin. Who would have thought? _Ginny laid back, her head hitting the pillow thinking about having sex. If Ron thinks she's a slut, then so be it. She didn't care what he thought anymore. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore. All she cared about right now was Draco. She missed the way he smiled, his eyes, the way he lets his hair hang loose and most definitely his voice. It was so sexy and smooth when he spoke. It gave Ginny the chills, in a good way. Ginny fell asleep thinking about Draco.

*~*~*~*~*

"I do think that was a tad harsh, Ron," said Hermione, a bit upset over what Ron had said.

"Yeah, well, the next thing I'll know is all the Slytherin's saying what a great shag Ginny was," thought Ron.

"Well, she's your sister, the least you could have said was nothing at all. I honestly think she's not sleeping around at all, just friends with Malfoy."

"But why Malfoy?" asked Harry, pondering to answer his own question but couldn't come up with one. "Of all people, it's Malfoy. Who would have thought? But why?"

"What? You don't mind that she's friends with Malfoy?" asked Ron, his voice raising up an octave in shock.

"I don't know. I mean... I don't know," said Hermione, stuttering.

"Exactly, you make Malfoy sound like a harmless gnome," said Ron.

"I don't know. All I know is I hope Ginny knows what she's getting herself into. I hope she stays out of trouble with him," cut in Harry.

"Yes, that's true. But I still think that she's a s-..."

Hermione yelled out "Ron!" before he could finish.

"No, not that, I was gunna say a stupid slut," said Ron.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast, you _will_ apologize to your sister, Ronald! No if's, and's, or but's about it Mister!" With that, Hermione went up to bed without saying goodnight to Harry or Ron.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione saw Ginny sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. As mail time arrived, Hermione still had her eyes on Ginny, when she saw an owl fly over her head and drop something box-like in Ginny's lap. After Ginny opened the box, she smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. She didn't see Ginny the rest of the day. Not in between classes, and not at lunch or dinner. And Ron wasn't helping much during the day, either. It was bad enough Hermione was starting to worry about Ginny, but she also had to listen to Ron complain and run his mouth all day about "Ferret Boy."

"Come on now. She could have done better than _him._ Why Ferret Boy? Why not Dean, or Neville or even you, Harry?" Ron complained.

Harry and Hermione weren't really paying attention to his babbling, but nodded and answered in the right spots.

"I know she fancied you for the longest time Harry. I don't know why she needs a friend in Malfoy. What's he got that we don't? Is he smarter than us-"

"Excuse me, Ronald?" Hermione chipped in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to figure out why she wants to be his friend anyway. Who wants to be friends with a pinched-face, monkey-butt Ferret-"

"Ronald, how many times are you going to call Malfoy Ferret Boy in five minutes?" Hermione interrupted.

"I-"

"Get some new insults, already. It's not funny anymore. Come up with something more original and maybe I'll listen to it. Until then, I'm going to find Ginny. She's more important than listening to this bullshit." With that, Hermione walked away from Harry and Ron and started for the commons.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione finally bumped into Ginny when they reached the Fat Lady.

"There you are, Gin. I've been looking all day for you. Where've you been?"

"Classes."

"Well, I know that. But what about breakfast, lunch and dinner? You didn't sit with us at breakfast, and lunch and dinner, you didn't even show up in the Great Hall."

"I wasn't very hungry, so I-"

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me the password so I can let you in? I don't feel like listening to your troubles," the Fat Lady said, grumpily.

_Someone's in a bad mood today,_ Hermione thought. "Gumdrop."

As the portrait opened up to let them in, Hermione remembered that Ginny got something in the mail. "So, Gin, what was in that box you got at breakfast?" Hermione thought Ginny might lash out at her, but was very surprised to see her face break out in a smile.

Ginny fiddled with something around her neck before taking it out from behind her shirt. It was the most beautiful, and yet, simple necklace Hermione has ever seen. It was a silver chain with a silver heart at the end of it. "Draco sent it to me. Isn't it beautiful?!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione couldn't keep the shock off her face as she said, "But I thought you and Mal- er, Draco were only friends?"

"We are. But, just don't tell Ron, ok. Please?"

"Sure, Gin."

*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Ginny came down from her dorm, her homework all finished. She knew Ron would most likely be in the commons with Harry and Hermione, but she decided to ignore him. But that didn't last very long.

"Ginny! I want to talk to you!" Ron yelled across the commons.

"Go away." Ginny said angrily, as Ron ran from the couch to catch up to her.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, Im sorry for calling you a sl-"

"Don't! Don't you DARE say that word again!"

"Ok, sorry. I just don't think you should hang out with Malfoy. You never know what he's gunna do and I don't want to see you hurt." Ron looked down at the floor, know full well he hurt her not 24 hours earlier.

"You should butt out of it. It's not your problem and Draco would never do that to me."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?! Can you read his mind? He's an evil git and he always will be! He's using you and don't come running to me when he throws you to the side!" Ron yelled, his face getting as red as his hair.

"Fuck you, Ron!" And with that, Ginny runs up to her dorm and slams the door.

"Smooth move, mate. Now she hates you," Harry said, walking up to Ron. Hermione wasn't far behind, and as Ron turned around, he knew she had something on her mind.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. "How dare you talk to your sister like that! That was very rude of you! I'll go get Ginny, so you can apologize to her," said Hermione, moving away from Ron, walking towards the girls' dorms.

About two minutes later, Hermione walks back out and back downstairs. "She's not there."

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny had gotten a letter from Draco to meet him in the library. Ginny took out Harry's invisibility cloak and walked out of the common room as someone came in. By now, Ginny had started to run to the library, still crying hysterical. When Ginny got to the library, she looked around to make sure no one was coming. She opened the door to the library and walked in. She didn't see Draco anywhere. She decided to walk up each isle to make sure. Ginny went up every isle of books except for one; the isle where Ginny and Draco had shared their first kiss. When she got there, she saw the silhouette of someone standing there, reading.

"Took you long enough to figure out which isle I'd be in," said Draco, who was facing away from Ginny, not looking up.

"I... I... I'm sorry," stuttered Ginny, who was still crying, falling to her knees.

Hearing Ginny stutter and cry, Draco turned around to see Ginny on her knees, her face covered by her hands. "It was only a joke. I didn't mean for it to be so serious," said Draco, now kneeling down next to Ginny, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny continued to cry for another ten minutes after confirming to Draco that she heard him. She was just sitting up against him while Draco sat against a bookshelf. They sat there for about five more minutes after Ginny stopped crying. Then she said, "I'm sorry for this."

"It's alright. Why were you crying?" asked Draco. Ginny then told him what had happened in the common room.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where could she have gone?" asked Ron, now worried about Ginny. "You think she wrote to mum? What if she wrote to her saying that...?"

"Ron, shut up!" said Harry. Before he didn't care what she would have done but now he does. He's all of a sudden scared of what his little sister could do. Harry then looked at Ron. "It's really annoying that all of a sudden you give a shit about Ginny. The least you could have done was side with Ginny. I mean, she's your sister!" yelled Harry.

Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry. They were shocked to hear Harry yell at Ron. Harry just stared at Ron, with his mouth hung open slightly, trying to find his words.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I guess I'm just blaming everyone for Sirius' death. I don't want to get over his death but I have to in order to move on. I... I don't know. That's the way I feel and I'm sorry again for yelling at you Ron."

"I know mate. I can understand why you're the way you are since his death. But, please, don't yell at me again," laughed Ron. Then Hermione and Harry started laughing before Ron spoke up again. "But seriously," Harry flinched at this word, "sorry mate, but where is Ginny?"

"I don't know where she could be. But how did she get out without us seeing her?" asked Hermione, puzzled. She glanced around the common room to see if she knew any of Ginny's friends.

"I don't know, maybe she took a fly around or maybe she killed herself," said Ron, now getting crazy over his last guess. "Maybe she killed herself because I called her a slut! Oh my God! I killed her! It's all my fault! I killed my own sis-"

"Ron, calm down, she wouldn't kill herself. At least, I hope she didn't," said Harry, a little upset. He liked Ginny and he wanted to go out with her but he was scared of Ron; scared that he might do something.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"It's just... I don't know. I never got the chance to be with Ginny," Harry paused to look at Ron, whose mouth was wide open. "I mean it. I've liked her for a while and I was afraid that if I told you or I went out with her without you knowing. You know? I care for her a lot in a different way than you two and I don't want anything to happen to her like you two do," finished Harry.

Ron and Hermione were just shocked at Harry's speech. So, Harry did like Ginny. It only took Harry five years to finally admit it.

"It's about time you admit it!" said Ron after he came around his shock. "What took you so long to finally tell us?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I was afraid for our friendship. I'd have thought you wouldn't want to be friends anymore because I liked your sister," answered Harry.

"No, never. It's pretty cool knowing you'll be my future brother-in-law..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ron. Harry and Ginny aren't even together yet," cut in Hermione.

"I know," said Ron with a smirk on his face, like he knew something that no one else knew. Then he continued, "but it doesn't hurt to do so."

*~*~*~*~*

"It'll be alright, Ginny," whispered Draco into Ginny's ear. "Everything will be fine. It was just shock that he found this out. Better that you told him than him finding out by someone else."

"I know but still. He's my brother. He shouldn't have called me a slut, you know...? Well, you probably don't."

"True, but just get over it. He probably didn't mean it. Just shock."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know, I just really like being with you, I feel safe." Ginny looked into Draco's eyes for the first time that night. Draco looked down into Ginny's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. They both closed their eyes when their lips met. Ginny deepened the kiss; wanting Draco more and more the longer they kissed. Ginny then turned around, trying not to break the kiss. Draco slid down to lay on his back while Ginny was on top of him. They continued to kiss while they started to undress. Draco took off Ginny's shirt and bra. Ginny took off Draco's shirt. Draco broke the kiss and motioned toward the table. Catching on, Ginny smiled.

Draco just loved all the attention he was getting from Ginny. _She actually believes I like her. Ha! _thought Draco. He was all nice and sweet to her when it was just the two of them. Soon that will end. _No more Mr. Nice Guy..._

Draco sat on the table while Ginny walked over. When she finally came over, Draco unzipped his pants and looked down with a smile across his face. Ginny looked to see what he was doing when she realized what he wanted.

"Oh, Draco, I can't," said Ginny, no longer smiling.

"Why not, love?" asked Draco who put on a puppy face.

"Because I don't want to. I mean, I never thought I would give a guy head. And I think it's nasty," added Ginny.

"But, you love me, don't you?" asked Draco, smirking to himself. He loved the 'If you love me, you'd do anything to make me happy' lecture.

"Yeah, but... I... I... I don't know. I swore to myself not to do that. I mean..." Ginny just stopped talking. She loved Draco. Draco's a virgin; Draco will give up his virginity to Ginny if she gives him head... "Okay, I'll do it," she said, a big smile spreading across her face.

"I... don't want you to bite me or anything... I mean, you have the biggest smile on your face. I don't want anything to happen," said Draco cautiously.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't. Why would I do that? You should know I wouldn't do that."

Draco took off his pants and his black silky boxers. Ginny looked at Draco, and then looked down at his member.

_Wow. How does he handle all of that? That's huge!_ Ginny's eyes widened.

"You like what you see?" sneered Draco, smirking. He looked at Ginny looking at his member.

How am I gunna fit that whole thing into my mouth? There's no way. No... possible... way... Ginny got lost in her train of thoughts. She just stared at Draco's crotch area, not blinking.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Draco got no answer. He doesn't want to yell in case someone was walking by. "Ginny?" He kept repeating her name a bit louder than the time before. Finally Draco got annoyed and got up. Then Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny, wondering why Draco would be going somewhere naked.

"You just, blanked out. I kept calling you but you just stared at my big, thick and tasty dick," mentioned Draco.

"I..." Ginny was speechless. She was caught staring at the hottest guys' crotch. What was she going to say? That she was sorry for staring? Ginny looked to the floor but she couldn't think of anything. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

Draco just stood there like a naked poser for sculpting class. He looked deep into Ginny's eyes and said, "It's alright but don't let it happen again. I was beginning to think that you thought it was too small for your liking," Draco smirked, wondering what her reaction would be.

"No, of course not! I mean, I've heard a lot of things but none of them were true now that I saw it," said Ginny.

Draco smiled his sexy smile and sat back down on the table. "Well? Are you still gunna do it?" he asked.

"Well, um... yeah," answered Ginny.

Hearing Ginny say yes to his question made Draco smile even bigger. He nodded and lay back down onto the table, putting his hands behind his head.

Ginny stood there looking at Draco. She walked over to the table and knelt down on both knees. _Geez, he's hard already,_ thought Ginny. She giggled. She groped Draco's member and started sliding her hand up and down his long, hard, throbbing cock.

Draco lay there, shocked that Ginny was actually gunna do this. He got harder and harder every time Ginny stroked his penis. He felt Ginny's hot breath on the head of this penis. _Holy shit! She's going to give me head! It... feels... so... good! Wait... did I just say what I thought I said? Now that's just... oh wow, this feels really good..._ thought Draco, who got lost in his own thoughts of pleasure.

Ginny finally decided to just get it over with and give him head. She moved her head up and down while playing with his balls, seeing Draco's leg twitch. Ginny heard a soft moan escape Draco's lips.

Ginny sucked harder as she moved her head up and down faster. _Not as bad as I thought. It's actually pretty good once you get used to it. This is fun, hearing Draco moan..._ thought Ginny.

Draco started to moan louder as he felt like he was about to cum. He arched his back as he came.

Ginny stopped as Draco exploded in her mouth and looked up at Draco.

Draco was breathing heavily from all of the pleasure he was getting from Ginny. He was out of breath but then he realized that Ginny stopped. Draco looked down to Ginny, who was still on her knees, looking at Draco. _She looks so innocent kneeling down like that with my cum on her mouth _thought Draco. He looked down at Ginny, smirking.

"What?" asked Ginny, wiping her mouth free of cum. Some cum went all over her black skirt. She wiped that clean also, as she gets up from the floor to sit on the table. Draco got up and stood there watching Ginny get onto the table.

"Nothing, you just looked really, really hot sitting there on your knees with my tasty, sticky cum all over your face," answered Draco, looking at Ginny's sex area.

"Oh, okay," Ginny spotted Draco looking in her crotch area and smiled. But then she frowned. _Oh my goodness! I forgot to take my medicine! Fuck man. Shit, I can't fuck him now..._ thought Ginny. She automatically closed her legs and looked up at Draco.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Draco.

"Um... nothing. I, uh... have to go. Maybe tomorrow night we can continue," pleaded Ginny.

"No, I want to continue and finish tonight."

"But..." Draco cut off Ginny by kissing her and rubbing her right breast. He started playing around with her nipple while moving to her neck to suckle on. Then he started rubbing her left breast with his left hand. Ginny lay back, resting her weight onto her elbows, putting her head back in pleasure. She let out a pleasurable moan indicating to Draco that he was hitting the right spots.

Draco moved his hand down toward Ginny's sex and started rubbing her through her panties. Ginny stifled a moan and Draco smirked. He started to kiss along Ginny's jaw line, moving to kiss her lips. Ginny gave in, kissing him back. Draco took off Ginny's skirt and started to kiss down toward her breasts.

Draco licked Ginny's right nipple, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. Then he started to suck on her nipple, drawing lazy circles around her nipple with his tongue. Draco, then, gave Ginny's other nipple the same attention. Ginny moaned louder as Draco stuck his middle finger inside her.

Ginny started to run her fingers through Draco's long platinum blond hair. His hair grew; now it barely touched his shoulders. Ginny admired Draco's eyes. His pale blue-gray eyes. They were most striking for this Malfoy.

By this time, Draco had moved down, kissing Ginny's stomach on the way toward her sex. Ginny was in too much pleasure to notice that Draco was heading toward her problem. Draco pulled down Ginny's wet panties, showing her red curly hair. At this time, Ginny shot her head up.

"No! Stop, please!" pleaded Ginny, closing her legs.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"N-n-nothing," answered Ginny.

"Well, then what's stopping us?" and with that, Draco reopened Ginny's legs. He looked down at Ginny's paradise; his jaw dropped down to the floor.

"What the fuck...!"

*~*~*~*~*

Sorry, I had to stop there. It's ONLY a cliffhanger... lol. And again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hope this satisfies your need to read my story, what with the sexual content and such. Just you wait until the next chapter. Another cliffhanger. Muwahahahaha. I know, I'm evil, so deal with it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday. I'm not promising anything! So, hate me if you wish. Just be thankful that I updated at all... lol. Well, hope you enjoyed it. R/R!

P.S. Next chapter: What did Draco find out about Ginny? What will happen with the bet? How will Ron, Harry and Hermione act? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5 Humiliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Mrs. Rowling... may I please keep Draco?

**Rating:** This chapter contains some graphic writing and some cursing.

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5: Humiliation**

"I..." Ginny was speechless. She closed her legs and tried to get up. Draco pushed her back down on the table. "I can explain. I swear!" pleaded Ginny. She just wanted to keep Draco and not let him run away from what he saw and tell the whole school about it. _No, he wouldn't do that _thought Ginny.

"What the hell is that!" Draco asked, all freaked out.

"I... I have herpes. It's a sexually transmitted disease but I'm almost cured. For the past year, I've been taking a potion to cure it. I had to take 8 doses a month, for a year. Today would have been the last dose to take but I was so upset about what Ron said that I forgot to take it. I-" By this time, Ginny started to cry, afraid of losing Draco. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco just stared at Ginny, his mouth dropped to the floor. "So what would have happened if we had sex?" asked Draco.

"You would have gotten the disease and you would have to take the potion for a year."

"How did you get it?" Draco was curious to know so he'll tell the whole school.

"I... um, I was raped..." Ginny went on and told Draco about what happened. "It was last year. I was walking in the hallway when someone covered my mouth and dragged me into an empty classroom. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't..."

"Who wouldn't?"

Ginny just looked into his eyes and told him who it was.

"Really!" Draco smirked and decided to tell her about the bet. "Make sure you show up for dinner because I had a bet made with Flint. I may not have fucked you like I was supposed to, but I have great info on you to tell." And with that, Draco walked out of the library to the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny stood there, shocked that he would do that.

*~*~*~*~*

"You told him who raped you but you didn't tell mum and dad!" yelled Ron, his face looking like a cherry.

No one was left in the Common Room, for everyone was at lunch. The Fat Lady was listening intently. She knew what happened to Ginny but she didn't know that Ginny really knew who raped her.

"I'm sorry, Ron! I thought... I thought Draco loved me," said Ginny, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginny was sitting down in Harry's favorite chair by the fireplace. She was rubbing her temples; she was getting a headache from Ron's yelling.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Ron calm down," started Hermione. "You would do the same thing if you thought the person you liked loved you. So, don't start."

*~*~*~*~*

"Really? She told you that?" asked Flint.

"Yup. I told her that I was telling the whole school at dinnertime. Whether or not she shows up for dinner, everyone's going to know about it," said Draco.

"Great. But, you still don't win the bet. Then again, this is better!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Just think, only about five more hours 'til dinner."

*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon Ginny. You don't want Malfoy to think you're scared of him, do you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't care right now. I'd rather be humiliated during class than right when he says it," stated Ginny.

"What's the difference? Let's just go and show Malfoy you're not scared."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall at dinnertime and go to their respected seats. Ginny looks toward the Slytherin table and noticed Draco wasn't there. As she went to look at Hermione and let her know about it, she noticed a certain blond walk into the Great Hall.

"Omigod! He's here! He's going to tell everyone. I have to leave!" panicked Ginny.

"No, don't go anywhere. He'll think you're scared," mentioned Hermione.

"I am scared!" whispered Ginny.

"I still can't believe you told Malfoy everything," said Ron.

"That's not all that I told him..."

"What else did you tell him!" Ron yelled in a whisper.

"That-"

Before Ginny could say anything more, Malfoy stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement to make," said Malfoy and everyone quieted down. "All I have to say is..." Malfoy took a deep breath, and then continued. "Ginny Weasley has herpes. She got it when she was raped by..."

Ginny held her breath for what was to come.

*~*~*~*~*

So. SO. How'd you like it? I know, I know, you're all squirming in your seats with anticipation of who could have raped Ginny. Heh. I hope you liked it. One more chapter to re-do and then I'll start on chapter 7.. finally.. yay! I didn't really do much with this chapter.. I don't think. I can't remember.. my brother has South Park on so I'm a little distracted. :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.. but I wish I did.

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out**

"Her own..." Draco paused as everyone looked from Draco, then to Ginny, eager to know. Draco continued, "... flesh and blood... Percy Weasley."

Everyone gasped when Malfoy said who raped Ginny. Ginny was in shock that he actually went through with it and told everyone.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Ginny as she got up out of her seat. "I hate you!" Then she ran out of the Great Hall, tears in her eyes.

Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his face as Ron, Harry and Hermione ran out after Ginny.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out, they heard footsteps running up the stairs. They followed them until they got to the library. They walked in, listening to the sobs of Ginny. They looked up and down each and every isle until the found Ginny.

"Ginny, don't worry about it. The same thing will happen to him in the near future in some way or another," said Hermione.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and said, in between sobs, "How... would you... know? I don't think he would care."

"Have you ever heard the saying, um... well, nevermind the saying right now... I can't remember it-"

"Surprisingly," Ron said, interrupting Hermione.

"The same thing will happen to him. It'll come back and bite him in the arse. He'll wish he never did it. What comes around, goes around. That's it, that's the saying," finished Hermione.

"Will mum and dad know about this?" asked Ginny, changing the subject.

"Professor Dumbledore probably owled them about it," said Ron.

"Come on Ginny. We'll take you to Professor Dumbledore. He'll probably want to see you," said Harry, feeling bad for Ginny.

*~*~*~*~*

"Do you want to come home earlier for Christmas, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. They had just come out of Professor Dumbledore's office after speaking about what happened.

"No mum. Everyone's going to think I'm scared to face them," said Ginny.

"Okay dear. But feel free to owl us if you want to come home early. Professor Dumbledore said it was alright."

"Okay mum. I will."

*~*~*~*~*

A week goes by and Ginny survived. No one talked to her at all except for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Neville said hi once and rushed off to his dorm room. Hermione hasn't talked to Ginny much since she was too busy reading in the library, claiming she needed to research something very important. Ginny understood; she knew why Hermione was in the library so much. Harry and Ron tried to comfort Ginny as much as possible because Hermione was away so much.

"Tomorrow we're going home for Christmas, so hopefully everything will calm down when we get back," said Ron, sitting next to his sister.

"I know. It's really hard, you know? Well, no you don't but that's besides the point. None of my friends even look at me, except for you guys and Hermione. Everytime I walk into class, I feel that all eyes are on me and I can't stand it. Everyone looks at me like I'm some whore, and I'm not. It's not my fault and I feel that everyone thinks it is my fault. I tell myself that every morning ever since it happened; that it's not my fault. It's not and I'm not going to let everyone put me down," finished Ginny, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"And you should keep it that way. Keep telling yourself that and then you won't care what people think anymore. I know what it's like... kind of. I had to live with it ever since I started here at Hogwarts. I just don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore. Well, sometimes it hits a nerve and I go crazy, but not very often," said Harry, trying to console Ginny a little bit.

Hermione walks in, coming from the library, a smile on her face. Seems like she found something that she's very satisfied about. She sits down on the other side of Ginny, still smiling and her eyes twinkling. "I need to talk to you later in the dorm room," she said to Ginny, leaning over. Ginny nodded.

"So, Hermione, where have you been lately? Ever since this whole thing happened you seemed to have disappeared to the library... everyday. Trying to keep away from Ginny or something?" asked Ron, curious to know about Hermione's recent and frequent trips to the library.

"Don't worry about why I've been to the library so often. I have my reasons. And no, I'm not keeping myself from being around Ginny. And how dare you think that. I'm doing this to help Ginny, if you must know. She's knows very well why I'm doing what I'm doing in the library," said Hermione as a matter of factly.

"Then, why don't you tell Harry and me? Is it girly stuff? I'm sure Harry and I can take it."

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm not telling you now because I know what's going to happen if I did tell you. I'm smarter than that to mess up my plans and research."

"Oh, so you think we can't take it? Is that what it is?"

"Yes, that is exactly what it is."

"Okay! Stop arguing. Geez, you'd think that they're brother and sister what with all the arguing they do," said Harry. "Just calm down, please. And stop arguing."

"Sorry Harry. I just want you guys to understand that I can't tell you why I've been in the library so much. You'll find out sooner than you think."

Hermione got up and went up to her dorm room. Ginny got up and said goodnight to Harry and Ron and followed Hermione into her dorm room.

Harry looked at Ron. "Do you think Hermione's not telling us because she knows we won't want her to do it if she did tell us?"

"Possibly. I just hope she knows what she's doing... whatever she's doing."

*~*~*~*~*

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful. Hermione was scribbling away in a notebook, always looking up at Ron and Harry making sure they're not trying to look at what she's writing. Ginny was looking out the window, thinking. Harry and Ron kept glancing at Hermione, hoping to see what she's writing. They kept looking at each other and at Ginny. Just when things couldn't be any more tense already, Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle walk in.

"Well well well. Looky here. Herpes girl and possible infected ones. How is your day today?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"Go away Malfoy. We don't need your shit right now, okay?" said Harry, getting pissed off.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. She didn't have the slightest hint of being annoyed in her actions and her eyes. She just simply looked up at him and Malfoy looked down at her. She raised her eyebrow slightly and looked him up and down. All the guys were looking at her strangely; Ginny was trying to keep herself from laughing.

Just as quickly as Hermione flirted with Malfoy, she went back down to writing in her book, like she didn't even stop writing. Like nothing happened. Like she didn't do anything. Malfoy was so freaked out that he turned around and walked away.

"Now why couldn't you do all the times before when he came in and pissed us off?" asked Ron.

Hermione just shrugged and continued writing. She looked up really fast to see Ginny smiling at her. Hermione knew Ginny enjoyed that.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, shocked.

*~*~*~*~*

After they all said their goodbyes, Hermione departed from her friends. As she was walking to Platform 9 3/4, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy, looking at her. She stopped walking and looked at him. She smiled, winked and walked on until she disappeared behind the wall.

Malfoy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that out of all the girls in school, Granger was hitting on him. He knew she hated him but why all of a sudden would she be hitting on him? Malfoy was just so confused that he didn't feel like figuring this mystery out. He walked off and followed his father.

Hermione didn't know but Ginny was watching her wink at Malfoy. Ginny smiled slightly. _I hope she doesn't get carried away with this... _thought Ginny.

*~*~*~*~*

Malfoy lay there, thinking about what happened earlier. He's been thinking for hours and couldn't come up with a valid answer. He didn't even know why she would do this. He got up and walked to the window. He looked out but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Why do I even care?" mumbled Malfoy, under his breath. "She's just a stupid Mudblood. No one should care about her. And I shouldn't be worrying about why she winked at me."

Malfoy walked back to his bed and tried to sleep, but a certain someone was haunting them.

*~*~*~*~*

A few days went by and Christmas finally came. Hermione stayed the night at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny stayed up all night talking about things. After dinner everyone opened their gifts. After everyone's gifts were opened, everyone had dessert. Hermione told everyone that she needed to leave.

"Why so soon?" asked Harry.

"I'm not feeling very well. Plus, I have a lot of things to do."

"You can't say that you still have homework to do, I bet you've already did that," said Ron sarcastically.

"I finished everything for school. I have personal things to attend to." Hermione turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank you for everything. Have a Happy Christmas."

"Thank you Hermione, dear. Tell your family we said Happy Christmas. You enjoy yourself," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I will. Bye everyone." Hermione walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

"Mum? Dad?"

"In here sweetie," called out Mrs. Granger.

"Hi. Sorry, but I flooed home. There was no other way," said Hermione. She knew that she wasn't allowed to floo home from anywhere unless it was an emergency.

"It's alright dear. Have a seat, your father and I need to talk to you."

*~*~*~*~*

At the Malfoy mansion, Malfoy was pacing in his room. He was still thinking about that day at Kings Cross. Just as he went to sit down, there was a tap at his window. He looked at his window and saw an owl standing there on the ledge. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on Malfoy's bed, her leg sticking out. Malfoy took the letter from the owl's leg and opened the letter. He couldn't believe it. Now he really knew.

Malfoy looked at the owl and opened his owl's cage and let the owl go and get something to eat or drink. He sat down, took out a quill and parchment and thought about what to write. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Malfoy woke up and realized that he had fallen alseep before he got a chance to write anything. For the next few days, Malfoy kept the owl in the cage. After the fourth day, he decided to let the owl go because he couldn't come up with anything to write.

"I have nothing to write, just leave," mumbled Malfoy to the owl.

*~*~*~*~*

The day before the break ended, Hermione was going crazy packing things for school. Not only that but Hermione sent out a letter with her owl, Zoey, and she was getting a little worried. _She should have been back by now! Where could she possibly be? I sent her out 4 days ago! I hope she's okay... _thought Hermione.

Just then, Zoey flies in. The person she sent a letter to didn't write back or anything.

"Oh, thank God you're okay, Zoey," said Hermione, petting her owl. Zoey let out a little hoot and went into her cage to eat. "I bet you haven't eaten since I let you send my letter."

Other than being worried that she may forget a few things, Hermione was happy. She thought that she was in trouble with her parents, or her parents were getting a divorce or someone in her family died. _They made it seem like it was a bad thing to tell me. Yeah, it took mum a while to tell dad and me but I'm happy. And it makes my plans even better... _Hermione thought. She decided to go downstairs to check if dinner's ready.

After dinner, Hermione went upstairs into her room. She looked around to make sure that she had everything she needed for school. She then set her alarm an hour and a half earlier so she can try to do something with her hair. She got into her bed and went to sleep.

The alarm went off early in the morning and Hermione woke up and shut the alarm off so she doesn't wake her parents up. She got out of bed and went about her normal routine. After she was done, she got dressed and went back into the bathroom to do her hair.

About an hour later she walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She looked into the mirror and liked what she saw.

"Now that's what I like. When I get back to Hogwarts I have to find a spell to use to keep my hair straight for a while or just a spell to straighten my hair everyday. I don't care, as long as my hair is straight. But maybe I can curl my hair to get ringlets..."

"Hermione are you up?" asked her mother through the door, interrupting Hermione's mumble to herself.

"Yes mum, I've been up for almost two hours."

"Really? Doing what?"

"My hair."

"You were doing your hair? You put time into doing your hair? That's so nice sweetie!" said Hermione's mother.

"Uh... yeah. It is."

"You should have told me that you wanted to do your hair. I would have helped you and it wouldn't have taken so long."

"Maybe next time mum."

"Okay well, come down for breakfast before we leave to Kings Cross."

"Okay mum, I will," said Hermione, putting on socks and shoes. As Hermione was putting some of her stuff together, she heard a knock at her door.

"You need any help with your stuff?" asked her father.

Hermione walked to the door and opened it. "You think?" Hermione smiled. Her father picked up Hermione's trunk and Hermione followed her father downstairs. Her father brought the trunk outside to the car. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her breakfast that was waiting for her.

After Hermione finished, her and her parents went to the car and drove to Kings Cross.

"So, hunny, I like the hair," said Mr. Granger.

"Thank you dad. I thought I'd do something different with it. I couldn't stand the frizzyness and bushyness of it."

"Do you think you'll be able to find a spell to do instead of having to do it normally?"

"I hope so."

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross 15 minutes before the train sets off so Hermione decided to talk with her parents for a little bit before going through the wall of 9 3/4. As Hermione was talking to her parents, she saw a certain blond walk by, looking at her. She smiled a little bit because she knows that he doesn't know that it's her. Then she noticed that he stopped to look at her. He hesitated a bit and continued on his way.

Hermione looked at the clock and realized that she had a little more than five minutes left to catch the train. She said her goodbyes to her parents and hugged them both and was on her way through 9 3/4 with her school trunk. She walked through and made her way through the large crowd of students and made her way onto the train. She eventually got into the cabin where her, Ginny, Ron and Harry share and noticed that they weren't in there yet.

"They'll probably get here a minute before the train leaves," mumbled Hermione to herself.

A few minutes later, Ginny, Ron and Harry walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't realized anybody was in here," said Harry.

"What are you talking about? We always sit in this cabin, Harry," said Hermione as she turned to look at Harry.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, shocked at Hermione's transformation.

"The one and only."

Everyone was seated and the train was on it's way to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were whispering to each other and Hermione and Ginny were whispering to each other. As they were enjoying their conversations, Malfoy walked in with his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well well. What did the Weasley's get for Christmas? More hand me downs?" asked Malfoy, snickering.

"Malfoy, just go away, okay? No one cares what you have to say," said Hermione.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Granger? Trying to reinvent yourself?"

"Think whatever you want to think. I hear you got a lovely letter a few days after Christmas. What did it say?" smiled Hermione. Ginny just looked at Hermione, smiling.

Malfoy just looked at Hermione, shocked. _How did she know about the letter? _"What letter are you talking about?"

"The letter that said 'I like you and deep down inside you like me too'."

"I have no such letter. And even if I did, how would you know about it?"

"Because I sent it."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"I know I am." Hermione smiled. _I'm enjoying this so much..._

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm leaving." And with that, Malfoy and his goons walked out.

Harry got up and closed the door to their cabin. "What letter were you talking about?"

"The letter that I sent."

*~*~*~*~*

Oooooooooh. Nice huh? It's not that big of a cliffhanger as I wanted it to be but it's okay. I really liked that ending.. I forgot that I had that. Now.. comes the hard part. I have no idea what I'm gunna do or where I was going. I know I had the next chapter at least started and I am HOPING I can find it. But I doubt that. I only fixed a few gramatical errors in this chapter so nothing big was changed. Hope you enjoy, R&R and I will get the 7th chapter up as soon as possible. :)


End file.
